The Water Tribe Wolf Bandit
by Jedi Master 325
Summary: Tired of being the black koala sheep in his family, Bumi runs away from home and turns to a life of crime in Republic City. Becoming the infamous Water Tribe Wolf Bandit.
1. Chapter 1

**The Water Tribe Wolf Bandit**  
 **A LOK fanfic**

 **This is my first Legend of Korra fanfic, so enjoy.**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra or it's characters.**

Summary:  
Tired of being the black koala sheep in the family, Bumi runs away from home and turns to a life of crime in Republic City. Becoming the infamous Water Tribe Wolf Bandit...

Chapter One  
It was another morning on Air Temple Island as Bumi, the oldest out of Aang and Katara's children dragged himself out of bed and got ready for the day. Looking out the window, he saw his father having an air scooter race with Bumi's younger brother Tenzin. Tenzin was the only airbender in the family, and it brought great joy to Aang that he wasn't the last airbender anymore. Bumi looked towards the beach and saw his sister Kya practicing her waterbending with their mother. What hurt Bumi the most was that he was the only one in the family who couldn't bend at all.

When Tenzin was born, Bumi knew that Aang finally had an heir to the Air Nomad legacy, and his sister was already progressing really well in her waterbending, having being taught by their mother who was the greatest waterbending master in the world. Bumi remembered one time how he pretended to waterbend by splashing his little sister using a glass of water. That prank ended up getting him sent to his room without any supper that night. He hated being the black koala sheep, he was angry that his parents spent more time with his sister and brother than him.

Throwing some clothes, some war paint his uncle Sokka had given him for his 10th birthday, a couple Yuans, and finally a dagger that Firelord Zuko gave to him for his birthday last year into a knapsack. Bumi headed towards the docks. Once there, he stole one of the ferries and headed towards Republic City to make a new life of his own. He knew his parents wouldn't care if he disappeared. As far as he knew, he was nothing but a disappointment to them anyways. As the Ferry approached the city docks, he looked one last time over at the island before docking.

Once he was downtown, Bumi decided to grab some food. He was never real fond of his father's vegetarian lifestyle. Walking up to a vendor, he ordered two Komodo chicken kabobs and paid the vendor with the Yuans he had brought with him. Afterwards, he was walking down the street when he heard an alarm go off from the city bank. Turning around, Bumi saw the Triple Threat Triads robbing the bank. He knew that the Triple Threat's were not to be trifled with. applying some war paint, Bumi ran over and aided the criminals in their heist by killing two police officers.

 **And there is Chapter one for you folks. leave a review, and I will get Chapter two going for you.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter Two of the Water Tribe Wolf Bandit. Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

After making a clean getaway, Bumi introduced himself to the gang members. They weren't to pleased at first that a kid was helping them, but changed their minds when they figured out he could sneak in through the vents of places and rob them completely blind. One of the Gang members walked up to him, " Names Viper, This is Chan and Two-Toed Ping. Thanks for getting us out of that mess. What did you say your name was again?" Bumi looked up at him, " I'm Bumi." Viper grinned, " Well Bumi my friend. Welcome to the Triple Threat Triads." Bumi flashed an evil smile.

Bumi's POV  
I was unsure about what to do. Sure, I didn't like following the rules, but that didn't mean I was going to break the law either. Oh wait, I already broke the law by murdering two police officers and aiding a gang of criminals in a bank heist. It didn't matter now, I bet if I went home right now, Mom and Dad would probably disown me for commiting those two crimes and turn me over to the police. I then remembered that I didn't want anything to do about my family. I then decided what better way to ruin Dad's reputation by having his eldest son become a criminal.

Viper's POV  
looking at the time, I saw it was close to sundown. " Monkeyfeathers! We got get back to our hideout before Lightning Bolt Zolt gets mad again and kills us!" Chan and Two-Toed Ping gathered up the loot and we were just leaving when Bumi said " Hey guys, wait for me!" Chan and Ping look at me uneasily, and I said " Sure kid, follow us." We led him to our hideout in the Dragon Flats Burough, where Lightning Bolt Zolt and Shady Shin were waiting for us. " You punks better give me a good reason why I shouldn't be using your sorry hides for Target Practice!" He yelled.

I looked up at Zolt, " Boss, we were on our way back to the hideout when we got caught by the police. Luckily this kid here helped. Zolt looked down at Bumi, " What's your name kid?" " My name's Bumi, sir." Zolt was suprised, " Wait a minute, did you just say Bumi? As in Avatar Aang's oldest son who ran away from home this morning. I looked over at the kid, and he had that look of hatred in his pale blue eyes. I didn't know that the kid hated his own father or told us that he ran away from home. This sure was turning out to be one heck of a crazy day for us.

 **And there's Chapter two for ya! Please review and I'll get Chapter three written.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised, here is Chapter three for ya folks. Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

Bumi's POV  
When Lightning Bolt Zolt brought up my father's name, I could feel a burning hatred in my eyes. I hated my father for two reasons. One, he was never there for me when I needed him because he was too busy spending time with my brother to even care about me. Two, he was disappointed that I didn't turn out to be an airbender like him. So he replaced me with Tenzin. That's why I hated my father being mentioned around me. This Zolt guy really crossed the line this time with mentioning that I was the no good son of the Avatar who couldn't even bend a single element.

Lightning Bolt Zolt's POV  
Wow, this kid was sure mad when I mentioned his father in front of him. I could relate though. My father and I were never real close either, seeing that I was the troubled child in the family while my two brothers continued to make him proud each day. I finally had enough and in the middle of the night, I set fire to the house and killed my entire family, then ran away before the cops could catch me. So I knew what the poor kid was going through. He had a lot of hate directed towards his family, and that was the number one aspect of a soon to be feared crime boss.

End POV

Zolt looked towards Bumi, " So kid, you want to be a criminal now do ya?" Bumi looked at him and flashed an evil grin. " Yeah I do. What better way to break my father's spirit than for him to find out his eldest son has become a wanted criminal." Zolt laughed, " That's what I like about you kid. You and I both have a personal score against your dad. You want to get even with him for abandoning you for your brother, and I want to get even with him for throwing me in jail. What's say you stick close to me kid, I'll mold you into the perfect crime lord this city has ever seen."

Bumi grinned, " I would like that very much sir. You'll be like the father I always wanted." Zolt smiled, " Well kid, you can help us on our next heist tonight. We're going to robbing all the stores downtown." Shady Shin was unsure of this. " Boss, are you sure this is a good idea. He's got no bending, how do you think He'll..." " Shut it Shin! Or I'll use that sorry hide of yours for target practice!" Shin immediately shut up after that. Bumi laughed, Zolt could be pretty intimidating when he wanted to be. Zolt looked down at the kid and smiled. Republic City will soon belong to him.

 **And that's the end of chapter three. So far, it's revealed why Bumi hates his father and Zolt decides to take him under his wing. Review and I'll get chapter four written.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter four for ya folks. It's been 10 years since Bumi ran away from home and joined the Triple Threat Triads. So Enjoy!**

Chapter Four

10 years later...  
Bumi began to bolt down the street as two metalbender cops chased after him. In the last 10 years, he had grown to become one of the most feared members of the Triple threat triads. He even had a name for himself, The Water Tribe Wolf Bandit. There was also talks about Bumi being named Lightning Bolt Zolt's heir to the entire Triad. Bumi was thrilled by that. He looked up to Zolt as the only father figure he had. Suddenly there was a gust of wind, and to Bumi's surprise, there stood Aang, his father. A look of disappointment was shown on the Avatar's aged face.

" I see you're on the run once again my son." Aang said. Bumi glared at him, " You have no right to call me that! I'm not your son, I never was!" Bumi yelled, his voice laced with hatred. " What are you talking about?" Aang asked, confused. " You know what I'm talking about. How you replaced me with my brother. I grew sick of watching you and Mom spend more time with my siblings than you ever did with me!" Aang was heartbroken, " Bumi that's not true. Your mother and I loved you."

Bumi was shocked as his father continued, " When you ran away, we were devastated, and when I couldn't find you, I had to assume you were dead. When I told your mother and siblings, they cried endlessly. I blamed myself for months, but now that you're here, leave this life of crime behind. Come home son, we miss you. Bumi went up to hug his father, the other Triple threats were horrified, and Zolt was angry at the betrayal. As Aang put his arms around Bumi, he felt a searing pain in his heart. Looking down he saw that Bumi had thrusted his dagger into his father's chest.

Bumi looked up at him, " Did you really think that story was going to work on me, Father. The Bumi you knew is dead. I killed him, just like I killed you." With that said, Bumi tossed his father's already heavy body to the ground. Zolt walked up to him, " Nice acting there boy. You had me fooled there for a minute." Bumi looked up at him, " I learned from the best didn't I." Zolt was extremely pleased with his protégé. " Let's go boys. We're done here." Bumi looked back at his father's corpse before joining the others. He finally destroyed the last remnant of his old life.

 **And that is Chapter four for ya. Bumi has finally taken his revenge and destroyed the last remnant of his old life. What will he do with his life now. Leave a review, and I will tell you in chapter five.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter five for ya folks. In this chapter Bumi comes face to face with his father's successor, Avatar Korra. Now back to the story.**

Chapter Five

It had been 17 years since Aang died, and the world mourned the death of the Avatar. Tenzin especially mourned his father's death. When Toph and the other members of the police force told Katara what happened, she could not believe it. Her husband had been murdered by their oldest son, whom she believed was dead. Tenzin couldn't believe it either. He had been only 5 years old when Bumi ran away from home and was pronounced dead. Then at the age of 22, he had learned that his father had been killed by his long-lost brother. He never had felt such heartbreak.

Bumi lounged in his favorite spot at Kwong's Cuisine, he was enjoying lunch with the rest of the Triple Threats. As he looked throught the newspaper, He saw an article that made him absolutely livid. " Avatar Korra arrives in Republic City!" Bumi was well aware that when the Avatar died, he or she would be reincarnated into the next nation of the cycle. Bumi thought he had finally gotten rid of his father, but no. Aang did die, but he had been reincarnated as a cocky teenage girl from the Southern Water Tribe. Things were looking pretty grim for Bumi.

Paying for lunch, Bumi headed back to headquarters, applied some war paint, grabbed his war club, and headed towards Narook's Noodle shop. Narook owed the Triple Threats money, and as Lightning Bolt Zolt's second in command, It was Bumi's job to see that the big boss got his money. Breaking down the door of the restaraunt, Bumi strode in and said, " Hey Narook. please tell me you got Zolt's money, or else I can't guarantee I can protect this fine establishment of yours here." Bumi said with an evil grin. " I'm sorry. But business has been slow. Have some lunch on the house."

Bumi smashed the counter with his club. " I already had lunch thank you. Now give me the money, or else!" " Or else what, hoodlum?", a new voice said. Bumi turned around,, and saw Avatar Korra standing there, with her hands on her hips. " Beat it Avatar. This ain't no concern of yours." Bumi snarled as he raised his war club in warning. " I'm not backing down until you stop threatening this poor man." Korra said with a determined look on her face. " So be it Avatar. It's your funeral. I'll kill you the same way I killed your predecessor, Avatar Aang." Bumi said with a dark grin on his face.

 **And there's chapter five for ya folks. What will Bumi do? will he kill Korra the same way he killed his father? Review, and I will tell you in chapter six.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter six folks. This chapter focuses on the events in season one episode three of The Legend of Korra. Anyways, Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Six

It has been 17 years since the death of Avatar Aang. The world had collectively mourned his sudden death, especially his family. Katara had been devastated when Toph and the rest of the police force told her of Aang's death. What broke her heart even worse was that her husband had been killed by their oldest son Bumi. Tenzin especially took his father's death pretty hard. He had looked up to his father all his life. Now it was up to him to uphold Aang's legacy and teachings to his children and the new avatar. Korra was not eay to teach though. She was stubborn and hard headed, and easily lost her temper over the most obsurd situations. Tenzin had wished that his father was there to guide him through these tough times.

Meanwhile at the Triple Threat Triads' headquarters, Bumi was furious to learn that three of his goons had been taken down by the new avatar. Ever since his father's death, Bumi had been plagued with dreams from his early childhood, and how he and his father would spend every day together. This had all changed when Tenzin was born and Aang discovering that he was an airbender. Since then, Aang had either spent time at city hall, or with Tenzin. Bumi would then have dreams of himself killing his father without any remorse or guilt. Bumi would then wake up and remind himself that remembering the past made him weak. After all, his father had done nothing when that prison guard murdered Jenko, the only father figure Bumi had.

Suddenly, Shady Shin walked in with Bolin, the young earthbender whom he and he and his older brother Mako used to work for the Triple Threats. " Hey boss I'm back, and look who I managed to convince to do a little security work for ya." Bumi looked down at Bolin and frowned. " Give me one good reason why I should help you kid? You and your brother deserted us, and you're friends with the avatar of all people. You know any friend of the avatar is an enemy of mine. Again, why should I help you?!" Bumi said in a threatening tone of voice. Bolin looked up at him sheepishly, " If you help me out Bumi sir, I won't tell Mako or Korra that I was here." Bolin said, hoping that Bumi wouldn't kill him for mentioning the Avatar.

" Fine, you can help out kid. I'll even pay what you need to secure your place in the Pro Bending championship." Bumi said with a wicked grin. Bolin smiled and was about to walk away when Bumi stopped him. " Not so fast kid. If you tell Mako, the Avatar, or the police about what transpired here today. I promise you will regret it for the rest of your miserable life." Suddenly, the door was broken down and several chi-blockers swarmed in. the benders were chi-blocked, tied up, and tossed into the back of a van. the chi-blockers had left Bumi because he was a non-bender. As Bumi got up, he found himself being lifted off of the ground by an angry Mako. The day couldn't possibly get any worse than what was happening to him.

 **And that is the end of chapter six. Anxious to see what happens next? Leave a review, and I will tell you in chapter seven.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

 **Here is chapter Seven folks. It is a little shorter than the other chapters because after this chapter, I am discontinuing this story due to not getting enough reviews and running out of ideas.**

Chapter Seven

Back on Air Temple Island, Tenzin had just finished meditation with his three kids. Jinora was the oldest, therefor the more mature one, Ikki kept interrupting with her rambuncious questions, and Meelo just slept through the whole session. Tenzin sighed, it was hard to deal with three airbender children, a pregnant wife, and a stubborn hardheaded avatar. Speaking of which, Korra had missed morning meditation. Tenzin knew that she didn't have any probending practice today. Suddenly, Tenzin saw Mako walk up to him with a badly injured Korra in his arms. This was not good.

" What happened?!" Tenzin said as he helped Mako get Korra to the temple's infirmary. " She had a bad run in with the Water Tribe Wolf Bandit." Mako said as he laid Korra down gently on one of the beds. Tenzin was horrified. He never would have thought that Bumi still carried a grudge against the avatar like that. Korra wasn't even a fully realized avatar and yet Bumi still beat her up without hesitation or mercy. Tenzin was relieved that Bumi didn't kill Korra. He just hoped the young avatar would wake up soon. If she didn't, Republic City was doomed.

Mako was worried, for he knew that if Korra did not wake up any time soon, she would die and the Avatar Cycle would come to an end. Bolin was also concerned, because Korra was his best friend, and he didn't know if he could continue on in life without her. Both brothers prayed to the spirits to let the young avatar live to fight another day.

 **So that is the end of The Water Tribe Wolf Bandit. I am so sorry for this. May the spirits have mercy on my soul.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


End file.
